Old Promises,New Regrets
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: Summer Ricci dated Randy Orton in high school. He shipped off to the Marines promising her that he would be back for her. He never did. Now 10 years later she works for the WWE and that promises come back to haunt Randy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a new story by me! Kinda inspired but stuff that is going on in my own life but not really. I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR/DIVA! I CANNOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THEM. I CAN ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR MY THE OC'S IN THIS STORY! Review and Favorite!**

Summer danced around at the lake with her friends. Music was playing loud as the sun set over the water in . Summer pulled on her flip flops and buttoned her shorts before leaving the group and walking to the cooler they had brought. It was tradition to come up to the lake and stay far past dark with a big group of friends as she did now. She opened the cooler and took out a soda. Popping the drink open she watched her friends dance to the music with the fire light behind them starting to really glow. Taking her soda she walked back past the group dancing and sat on the ground near the fire. Summer took in the sounds around her from the soft lapping of the water to the giggles and laughs behind her. It was always hard for her to think of her namesake season coming to the end yet already it was half over with. With half over she would be a senior in high school and someone important to her was leaving. Sighing Summer stretched out her legs in front of her.

Her peacefullness was interupted when someone slid behind her and pulled her close by the waist. She let out a small scream that was met with a laugh.

"Damn it Randy! Stop scaring me like that!" She repramanded with a slight giggle.

"Maybe you would have heard me coming had you not been off in your own little world." He replied to her with a sly grin. She rolled her eyes but smiled. It was that grin that had caught her attention to begin with,despite his body. Which there was no denying the great one he had from working out so much. Still it was those blue eyes and the way he smiled that drew her in. Randy put his arm around her and hugged her close. "Where was your mind that you didn't hear me?" He asked and kissed her head.

"I was just thinking about September." She replied vaguly and softly. He knew what she meant,they both had know when they started dating more than a year ago. They knew that this day would come and though they never talked of it they other knew it would be hard for them.

"Don't." He said softly into her ear. He nuzzled her and took a breath in of her skin. "Don't think about that yet. We still have time."

"Randy,you ship out in only two months. How can I not think of it?" She asked him softly. Everytime she looked at him she could see the edges of that Marine uniform coming in. Summer saw the softness going from his eyes day by day as it became real that he would have to leave there and leave her.

"Just don't. I just want to spend what time we have together not thinking about leaving. I don't want to spend it thinking about leaving you." Randy said softly in her ear. "Besides," He continued and Summer could hear the laughter in his voice. "I'd much rather spend it making you laugh." Randy smirked in her ear and before she could think he was rolling her back and tickling her side.

"Ok,Ok!" Summer panted out of breath but Randy shook his head.

"Say it." He commanded with a smile and kept up his tickle attack. She was so out of breath she couldn't get the words out though she knew what she had to say to get it to end.

"Ok! Ok! I love you Randy." As the words came out the attack stopped and Randy grinned above her.

"Damn right you do." He replied and kissed her lightly. "I love you too Summer. So don't even worry about when I go away. That won't change." Randy smiled to her and kissed her yet again.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Summer stood by the bus holding Randy close. She didn't want to admit that the dreaded day was here. The day that Randy joined the ranks and would leave her. She wasn't ready but even as she thought that the final call was spoken for him to bord the bus. Pulling away from her Randy took his face in hers and for the first time Summer saw tears in his eyes.

"You have to stay strong. I will write you every day. Every day Summer." He told her quickly. Summer's eyes began to fill with tears and soon they piled over. Randy wiped them away and shook his head. "Don't cry. I will be back before you can miss me." He continued. "I love you Summer and I will be back for you." She could only nod before he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. He pulled away and before she could say anything he was on the bus and the doors closed.

"I love you too." Summer whispered softly to herself as the bus pulled away. She didn't know that would be the last time she saw him for some time. She didn't know that was the last time she would hear him say those words to her for the next ten years. At that moment all Summer knew was that Randy was off the ship out and she believed he would be back for her. she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2:Lost Love

**I hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of this little story! I forgot to say that this is for my cousin Shy,she can be found on my Favorite Author list under Orton or Cena or something like that xD The first one! So be sure to Review and Favorite. If you want a one shot done or even a full story let me know! I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY WWE SUPERSTAR OR DIVA! I CAN ONLY TAKE CREIDT FOR THE OC'S! Now,enjoy the story of Summer and Randy! Oh! And this Switches to first person!**

**10 Years Later-The WWE**

Walking backstage with a walkie talkie in her hand Summer looked around for her second in command. Of catering that is. Giving up on locating Lydia,her second in command, she walked back to the catering station. It wasn't hard to find if one simply followed the smell the closer they got. Summer's stomach was in knots as it always was when the superstars and diva's got back from other countries. Though if she was being honest with herself it was because she knew that with all the returning stars came one that she had steadily been avoiding since she got the job 2 months ago. It wasn't hard to avoid him since there was only about 3 weeks between the hiring and them leaving. Even as she walked her stomach fluttered with each corner she took. Summer was sure she didn't look any different than the divas except for the fact that she wore jeans instead of the booty shorts the divas wore. The top she wore complimented Summer's long black locks with a white and blue tank top.

"Where you been?" Lydia asked her with a questioning look.

"Looking for you Lyd." Summer replied with a smile and a light tug of Lydia's blonde hair. She batted the hand away with a hip check. "None the less,Im glad we both found our way back to where we are suppose to be." Lydia nodded as she continued setting up the table with utencils and plates. Summer was used to serving big groups of peoplecit was where she was most comfortable,often she cooked too much just out of habit. "

Summer looked at the clock quickly. It was about the time that the superstars and divas started to arrive. Looking around to make sure everything was out she nodded to herself. "Okay,Brian bring out the last of the beef. Our favorite people just got home from Europe,no doubt they want something other than stuff from over there." She asked with a smile to one of the helpers that were on loan from the venues own kitchen staff. He nodded and smiled back before going back into the kitchen. Summer knew everything was in place and that it would go off without a hitch but she still wrung her hands.

"Keep doing that and you will drive yourself insane." Lydia said so suddenly that it brought Summer from the memories her mind were bringing forth that she jumped. "Not like he will appear out of no where,Im sure you will hear him coming." She continued casually as Summer glared.

"I am sure I have no clue what you mean Lydia." Summer replied cooly. Still she knew that the other girl was right. Randy was usually with John Cena and there was no way that one could not hear Cena coming. Even in the short time before everyone left Cena would stop by and make Summer laugh. He had cheered her up when she was having a crazy day.

"Oh sure you don't. That's why you're checking every five seconds for him to come around the corner." Lydia continued and though she wasn't looking directly at the other Summer could hear the smile in her voice. Instead of replying Summer rolled her eyes,having no reply that wouldn't sound pathetic to both girls ears.

For the next few hours people came and went depending on matches and how hungry they were. Summer chit chatted with some of them while others only stopped by for a quick bite to eat. Even the ones that just stopped by smiled and asked how she was while she asked how their trip was. Summer laughed at a ridiculous story that Sheamus told her about Drew McIntyre and his horrible driving.

It was near the time to start packing up before the booming voice of John Cena was heard even before he stepped foot in the dining area. While normally hearing the charasmatic superstar made Summer smile now it brought a wave of fright. She wasn't ready to see Randy and was proud of herself for avoiding him.

"Can't hide forever." Lydia spoke low under her voice so that only Summer could hear her. Faintly she nodded that she heard but kept her eyes down. Her was entering her territory yet the thought of that brought back memories of his hands on her and his lips on hers. And the memory that hurt the most,the day he left and never came back. The last time she had heard from him up until that moment when she heard his voice mingling with Johns as the men talked. Summer busied herself organizing things that did not need organizing.

"Ayo Summer!" John's booming voice met Summers ears and despite herself she gave him a small smile. She kept her eyes on him even when she felt those ice blue eyes on her and heard the sharp intake of breath. Slowly her eyes went from baby blue eyes always ready for a joke to ice blue ones studying her sharply. Taking everything in about Summer it seemed from the top of her head to the black high top converse she wore.

"Hello Randy." Summer's voice was quiet and she couldn't seem to get more volume into it as much as she tried. She let her green eyes meet his and tried to hide her reaction. Sure she had seen pictures of him,seen him on tv,heard his voice during a promo but that was nothing compared to in person. He had grown so much from the boy bordering on manhood when he left her to a full grown man with a now shocked look in his eyes.

"You know eachother?" John asked looking back and forth. Randy nodded to his question as his jaw tried to remember how to work properly. John's face scrunched up in confusion at the odd interaction. Soon her gave up trying to figure it out,got a plate and started to load it up.

"Summer." The voice was low when it met Summer's ears and it seemed a lot longer than it was than the time since she had last heard her name come from his lips.

"Been a long time Randy." Summer replied softly and was aware of the fact that John and Lydia were both looking at them without trying to make it obvious. Summer made a mental note to tell them how obvious they were. Randy nodded slowly while Summer took in Phil Brooks walking in hand and hand with AJ. It some how made her smile that some truth came out on screen. Though AJ was crazy onscreen she wasn't off though she was just as bubbly. Phil however was true to his onscreen character to the most part where no filter exsisted between brain and mouth.

"Can we talk? I mean,do you have time." Randy's voice brought her back from looking at the hardcore couple. Looking at him brought back all the hurt of the last 10 years including a tattoo she intended to show him when he came back before shipping off but he never did. Summer studied him sadly letting her hurt show in fullness to him. He saw it register in his look,the hurt refelcted back to her.

"Listen,Im busy with this stuff. In fact Im leaving now." Summer spared Lydia a sorry look which she returned with a nod. Grabbing her bag from the back Summer went straight to the parking lot. It was late and all the fans were inside enjoying the show. Unaware that one of their favorites had just seem the ghost of a past love. Or at least that was what Summer hoped she had been,that the words weren't a lie. She knew that he meant them but when he left she questioned those words.

"Summer!" The voice rang out followed by running footsteps. She ignored the voice and continued the walk to the rental in the hope that he didn't catch up to her. Summer knew that that logic wasn't right,that he had longer legs than her and was faster than most. He wasn't called a Viper for nothing and soon Summer felt the hand on her shoulder turning her to face him just as she reached the car. Summer closed her eyes but opened them to meet the confused eyes.

"Please talk to me." Randy's voice was pleading and that shocked her. He never pleaded for anything except the one time he pleaded for her to sneak out after curfew,she had given in then but refused to now. There was a time when she melted into his arms and forgave him anything but things were different for her now. She knew that and so did he the difference was that she had accepted that.

"I had time to talk 10 years ago. You didn't." Summer was shocked how cold her voice came out though she knew she shouldn't have been. "I was there waiting to talk but you weren't. I don't have time for it right now." She removed his hand from her shoulder before turning and unlocking the car door.

"Don't leave. I had my reasons for not coming back." Randy's words stilled her. Not because she wanted to hear it but because he was trying to justify it. Justify lying to her. It was rare that Summer let anger show in her eyes but when she turned to him her green eyes shown with it.

"Don't leave? Are you really telling me not to leave? Funny, because 10 years ago I let you leave with the thought that you were coming back. Now where has that gotten me? Heartbroken standing in the parking lot with the very man who did the deed. The same man who couldn't even come back and face me." Summer's words were vicious and she saw him flinch slightly. How odd it was to see such a big man flinching at the words of a women shorter than him and weaker. "I waited and now it is time for me to leave." She let the words sink in to both him and herself before pulling open the car door,getting in and pulling out of the parking lot. Leaving the Main Eventer in the parking lot staring after the tail lights. But even then Summer knew this wasn't over,she knew Randy was nothing if not determined when he saw something he wanted. They both knew he saw something he wanted that night,a second chance with a lost love.


	3. Chapter 3:The Bar

**Sadly I cannot claim any of the WWE Superstars or Divas! I wish I could sometimes though cause admit it,it would be cool! I can only take credit for my OC's! Thanks to everyone who reviewed,favorited or added to Alert lists,means a lot. Now without further ado I give you the story of Summer Ricci and Randal Orton-**

The spoon scrapped the bottom of the Ben and Jerry's pint of ice cream. Summer frowned looking into it not even remembering being half way done with it. Ever since she had seen Randy it was like she was on auto pilot 24/7. It had been 3 days since that night and now Summer sat in a new hotel room in a new city. She had kept herself steadily busy to avoid him and any regrets she might have about being harsh but now everything was done and her mind had no choice but to wonder. Summer fought against it and for the time being it was working. She got off the couch in the hotel room and went to the mini fridge/freezer. Sighing Summer realized that if she wanted actual food she would actually have to get out of her comfy sweats and get dressed. Her growling stomach refused to be ignored but so did the paranoria that haunted her. She knew she was being absurd so her pushed back the worse part of herself before going to her suitcase and pulling out clothes.

Summer pulled on a sweater that her sister got her the minuet that her sister got into college and a pair of light jeans. The dark sweater with red and white writting across it made the jeans look even lighter. Shrugging she grabbed her key,wallet and cell phone. She pulled her long black hair from inside the hood and exited the room,walking just down the hall to the elevator. Passing by some rooms the booming voices of superstars could be heard while the laughter and squeels of the divas could be heard in the next room. Stopping at the elevator and pressing the button Summer looked down the hall. What she saw put a smile on her face for the simple fact that Zack Ryder was trying to sneak down the hall with whipped cream. He saw her,stood up straight and did his signature fist pump. Laughing softly she returned the gesture as the elevator dinged and she got on pressing for the lobby.

She took in the inside of the elevator,noting how most hotels elevators were the same. In fact,most hotels were the same to her and many others. When one traveled as much as they did the cities and places blurred together. Summer wouldn't trade this life for the world though as she was happy were she was in her job.

Tugging at her sweater Summer stepped out when the elevator stopped and continued straight. She wasn't in the mood to go out so she walked to the hotel bar/resturant. Her mind wandered as she took a seat at the bar and looked at the menu. The bartender came up and she order a Twisted Tea while she continued to browse. Summer got the feeling of eyes on her but pushed it away as her own stupid paranoria. The drink was placed in front of her and she placed an order for the mozzerella sticks. Sipping the drink the feeling persisted until Summer gave in and looked to her right. There her eyes met the ones that she was trying to avoid. He was staring at her from a booth and the minuet she looked at him it was like she couldn't look away.

**RANDYS POV**

To Randy everytime his eyes fell onto Summer it was like he was a teenager again. She hadn't changed a day in his eyes except for the hardened wall around her now. If Randy was honest with himself then he would admit that it was his fault she had that wall but he wasn't in the mood to be honest. He once thought if any one would dare hurt her then they would have a date with his fist however he was the one that did the hurting and a fist was nothing to compare to the mental torture. Even in the simple outfit she had one Summer took his breath away. She always had no matter how she looked. He remembered back to when she had a cold and was hacking and sneezing like there was no tomorrow but she was still the prettiest thing he had ever seen. The minuet he saw her at the venue the other night he knew that hadn't changed.

When John told him that a girl named Summer was the head caterer her wrote it off as a coincidence. REfused to believe that it was that Summer and that if it was then fate was a cruel mistress. Beyond cruel became apparent when he saw that it was his Summer. The one who had loved him for his smile and eyes rather than because of all the sports he did. That was what interested him,the fact that she acted like he didn't exsist. It had taken him 2 months before she even agreed to a date and since that night they had been together.

When she walked into the bar Randy cursed fate,knowing that Summer was long from forgiving him let alone talk to him. That's what he wanted,a chance to explain that after going AWOL he was too ashamed to go back to her. He was suppose to be her military man and if he would have stayed he had no doubt she would be his wife. But at 18 fate had other ideas. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think of his beautiful Summer. Even when he was the Playboy of the WWE,he was trying to erase her from his mind. No girl ever made her go from Randy's mind. There was a few that had potential but they hadn't stuck. Randy kept his eyes on her even after she looked away and back to the meal that was being placed in front of her. Before he could understand what was happening he was walking over to her and sitting next to her. Randy had no idea when as much as he wanted to talk to her his mouth just couldn't get the words out.

"Summer." The name came out and left the inside of his gullet feeling like it was being licked by flames. It hurt to say her name aloud,knowing he was unworthy of it.

"I think we said names enough the other night." Finally the soft voice that he had craved like a drug for the last 3 days met his ears. He nearly sighed of relief that she was talking. "I also thought we established that I do not want to talk to you." The next part hit Randy like a slap.

"We did but I need to explain." Randy spoke only after recovering from the words she spoke. He knew she didn't want to talk to him but he felt the compulsion to explain even if it didn't change anything. Randy needed to say how much he loved her even if she didn't return the sentiment but his rational side knew this would do him no good right now.

"Explain how I let you get on a bus 10 years ago thinking I would see you but never did? No I think I know how that happened." Summer bit into the food and Randy felt his gut wrench. He hadn't thought of how she might have handeled him not coming back,only knew that he couldn't. Randy sighed.

"I need to explain why I never did." Randy said with conviction. Now that he was sitting with her he would be damned if she didn't let him get at least part of it out. With this thought in mind he rushed into it before she could reply with sarcasm as he knew she would. "I didn't come back because I was ashamed. I mean I went AWOL and I knew you were happy that I was living my dream and joining the marines. I couldn't face disappointing you after I didn't make it."

"Are you seriously saying that you thought I would be ashamed of you? Disappointed? Please tell me that is not what you just said." When the voice met Randy's ears he could hear the ice in them.

"I didn't mean that.I meant that I was ashamed of myself." Randy tried to explain.

"Nice to know you think that I cared more about you being a marine then I did for you. That's really great. You do realize I loved you for more than that correct?" Randy flinched as he heard the anger in his precious Summer's voice. Except that she wasn't hers and to be honest she probably needed to calm down after the shock of seeing him in person. He was reminded again that he was the one who hurt her and would like nothing more than to punt himself in the head at that very moment.

"I know. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I ruined my chances years ago but please Summer,can we talk more? Be friends?" Randy was hopeful but not too hopeful until he saw the anger drain from her eyes. They both knew he ruined his chances with her but was asking for a new one. Summer was a fan of second chances and he wanted that. He got what he wanted and wouldn't stop till he did.

"We can talk. In Los Angeles,go to dinner one night. One." Summer exaggereated the one and Randy picked up on it. She threw some bills on the table and without another word she left.


End file.
